wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Kiwony/7
ROZDZIAŁ VII Udzieli mi pan po prostu plenipotencji – mówił swoim pogodnym głosem redaktor Swojski – a mając ją w ręku, już wszystko wezmę na siebie. Oczywiście, natychmiast po pańskim powrocie zwrócę ją panu. – A udziały Piotrowicza? Jak pan sobie z tym da radę? – Och, to już drobiazg. Posiadając mniejszość, jest on zupełnie bezsilny. Zresztą załatwi to adwokat. Widzę jak bardzo panu dokucza ta historia, rzeczywiście niemiła. Tym chętniej wezmę się do jej zlikwidowania, że poczułem do pana prawdziwą sympatię, a chyba nie zacznę w oczach pańskich uchodzić za zarozumialca, gdy powiem, że mam również pewność pozyskania pańskiej. – Już pan ją posiada – z kurtuazją skłonił się Domaszko – zastanawia mnie... hm... jeszcze jedno. Ja nie będę spotykał się z Piotrowiczem, ale jak ułożą się pańskie z nim stosunki? Przecież Piotrowicz bywa u pani Krotyszowej częstym gościem? – Więc przestanie bywać – uśmiechnął się Swojski – zresztą może mi się uda nawet po tej rozprawie z nim utrzymać dobre stosunki. Mam zdaje się trochę szczęścia do ludzi. Jestem z wszystkimi w najlepszych stosunkach. – Jak to? I nie ma pan wrogów? – Ani jednego. – Więc chociażby nieżyczliwych? – Nie znam takich. Widzi pan, ja trzymam się zasady nie wtrącania się do cudzych spraw, przyznawania wszystkim słuszności i załatwiania wszystkiego drogą wzajemnego porozumienia. Poza tym mam dość rozległe znajomości, dzięki czemu wielu osobom mam możliwość wyświadczyć od czasu do czasu drobną przysługę, ale tylko drobną. – Dlaczego kładzie pan tak silny nacisk na to słowo? – O, proszę pana – zaśmiał się przyjemnie Swojski – prawdopodobnie i pan to zauważył, że oddawanie bliźnim większych przysług wytwarza w nich psychikę dłużnika, a czego od dłużnika może się wierzyciel spodziewać oprócz nienawiści lub w najlepszym wypadku niechęci? – Ma pan rację. Cieszę się też, że człowiek o tak spokojnych i zrównoważonych poglądach obejmie redakcję mego pisma. Nie wątpię, że zawsze potrafimy z panem się pogodzić. – O, proszę pana, nie wyobrażam sobie, byśmy mogli znaleźć jakiekolwiek płaszczyzny tarć – zapewnił Swojski. Szczegółowe omówienie sprawy przenieśli do cukierni, z której po godzinie wyszli obopólnie z wyników umowy zadowoleni. Tegoż popołudnia Józef zadzwonił do redakcji i zawiadomił Piotrowicza o swoim wyjeździe tudzież o fakcie powierzenia zastępstwa panu Swojskiemu. – Swojskiemu? – zdziwił się Piotrowicz – po cóż wam ten mydłek? – Nie uważam pana Swojskiego za mydłka – zimno odpowiedział Domaszko – a wyjeżdżając, w dodatku na czas nie ograniczony, muszę komuś, do kogo mam kompletne zaufanie, zostawić plenipotencję. – Ach, mnie to ani ziębi, ani parzy. Jeden ciura mniej, jeden więcej – obojętnie wycedził Piotrowicz – byle mi tu do redakcji nie przyłaził. – To już jest rzecz pana Swojskiego, nie moja – zaakcentował Józef – zatem do widzenia. – Szczęśliwej podróży, a nie skręćcie po drodze karku – obojętnie rzucił Piotrowicz i odłożył słuchawkę. – Poczekaj, idioto jeden – zaśmiał się Domaszko – ty tu na miejscu łatwiej kark skręcisz! Walizki były już spakowane. Nazajutrz o ósmej z minutami odchodził ich pociąg. Józefa trochę zdziwiła tak łatwa zgoda pani Szczerkowskiej na wyjazd siostrzenicy we dwoje z młodym mężczyzną, w dodatku przed oficjalnymi zaręczynami. Jednak musiał uznać słuszność tej zgody, w której mniej było liberalizmu, a więcej rozsądnego liczenia się z dzisiejszą obyczajowością, no i zaufania do niego samego. Lusia już wczoraj zapowiedziała doktorowi Żurowi, że rezygnuje z posady. Zrobiła to na życzenie Józefa, który wolał, by nie była świadkiem przełomu w „Tygodniku”. W ogóle o zamierzonych zmianach nie napomknął jej ani słówkiem, obawiając się, że nie poczyta mu tego postępowania za dobre. Wieczór, jak to już było w zwyczaju, spędzali razem w pokoju Lusi na długich i słodkich rozmowach. Jeżeli przerywało je czasem wejście pani Szczerkowskiej, dla żadnego z nich nie było to przykrością, gdyż oboje lubili ją bardzo. I tego wieczoru, przynosząc im do spróbowania jakieś świeżo upieczone ciastka, przysiadła na chwilę: – Ciastka te musicie zawieźć, moi państwo, cioci Jarzębowiczowej. Nie zapomij, Lusiu, powiedzieć, że są twojej własnej roboty. – Wujenka uczy mnie kłamstwa! Co pan na to, panie Józku!? – zawołała Lusia z udanym oburzeniem. – Czyżby pani Jarzębowiczowa domagała się od wszystkich talentów kulinarnych? – zaciekawił się Józef. – Lusia nie zna swojej ciotki – wyjaśniła pani Szczerkowska. – Była małą dziewczynką, gdy jeździła do Jarzębowa. – A przecież to najwyżej dwadzieścia kilometrów od Terkacz – zauważył Józef. – Tak, ale stosunki między ojcem Lusi a Jarzębowiczową nie należały do najserdeczniejszych... Nigdy nie zapomnę – zaśmiała się pani Szczerkowska – jak Maciej określał swoją siostrę... – Jak tatuś określał? – zainteresowała się Lusia. – Mówił, że jest to istota, która siedzi na kanapie, ma za złe i patrzy z punktu widzenia. Powiedzonko to stało się niezwykle popularne wśród naszych znajomych i to było jeszcze jednym powodem ochłodzenia uczuć rodzinnych między Terkaczami a Jarzębowem. Otóż ciotka Jarzębowiczowa słynie ze swych kulinarnych ambicji i uważa dzisiejsze panny za zmarnowane pokolenie, ponieważ nie znają się na kuchni. – Muszę zatem wziąć na drogę Ćwierciakiewiczową – powiedziała wesoło Lusia. – Lektura bardzo odpowiednia na podróż przedślubną – orzekła pani Szczerkowska i wyszła, zostawiając ich samych. – Jakie to dziwne – odezwała się Lusia – że my będziemy małżeństwem. – Dlaczego dziwne, panno Lusiu? – No, czy mogłam przypuszczać, że zostanę żoną tego surowego pedagoga, który mnie dręczył algebrą... – I którego dręczyłam docinkami – podpowiedział Józef. – Ach, żeby pani wiedziała, panno Lusiu, co za nieznośne dziecko było z pani. – Za to teraz jestem istnym aniołem – złożyła ręce w małdrzyk. – Archaniołkiem! – zawołał z entuzjazmem. – Aha, a propos aniołków, jakże było u pani Krotyszowej? – Ach – westchnął Józef. – Dlaczego pan wzdycha. Czy wynudził się pan? – Nie, to nie to. – Zatem? – To taki jakiś niezwykły dom. – O, przecież uprzedzałam o tym pana. – Dziwaczne obyczaje. Opowiedział pokrótce przebieg swojej wizyty na Starym Mieście, oczywiście z pominięciem tak drastycznych szczegółów, jak wyznania pani Krotyszowej dotyczące Swojskiego i jak zachowanie się pokojówki. – A potomków dużo tam było? – Jakich potomków? – Potomków wielkich ludzi. Pani Barbara słynie z tego, że w jej domu zbierają się potomkowie wszelkich znakomitości. Zapomniała, że Józef jest potomkiem Słowackiego i mówiła z wyraźną ironią: – Przyznam się, że nie rozumiem tego kolekcjonerstwa. To, że czyjś dziad czy pradziad był wielkim człowiekiem nie podnosi bynajmniej zalet wnuka. Józef poczerwieniał: – Tym razem było tylko dwóch potomków: potomek Skargi i potomek... Słowackiego. Lusia zmieszała się. Jakże mogła nie pamiętać! – Panie Józku – zaczęła go przepraszać – niechże się pan na mnie nie gniewa. – Ależ ja bynajmniej. – Ja wiem, że sprawiłam panu wielką przykrość!... – Broń Boże – zapewniał. – Ale przecież ja... ja nie dlatego pana kocham, że Słowacki był pańskim przodkiem, tylko kocham pana dla niego samego. – O, panno Lusiu – rozczulił się – pani jest najlepszą, najcudowniejszą istotą, jaka istnieje na świecie. – Ale ja pana skrzywdziłam i muszę ponieść karę – upierała się. – Jakiej pan żąda kontrybucji? – Jeżeli tak, to proszę o rączkę do pocałowania. Udała, że zastanawia się. – Owszem – odezwała się po chwili – ten warunek jest do przyjęcia, ale proszę zamknąć oczy i dać słowo, że pan nie spojrzy, póki nie powiem „już”. – Dobrze, daję słowo. – No to proszę zamknąć. Siedział nieruchomo z zamkniętymi oczyma i nagle poczuł na wargach najpierw lekkie muśnięcie przecudnie delikatnych ust (ust najpiękniejszych i najsłodszych na świecie!), a później krótki mocny pocałunek. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i żeby nie to, że dał słowo, porwałby ją w ramiona. – Już! – krzyknęła Lusia. Otworzył oczy: – stała przed nim zarumieniona z miną małej dziewczynki, która przed chwilą spłatała komuś bardzo miłego figla i teraz jest ciekawa efektu. Zerwał się i runął przed nią na kolana, a zrobił to tak niespodziewanie, że Lusia po prostu przestraszyła się. – Panie Józku! – O, moja najukochańsza! – Co się tam stało? – rozległ się z sąsiedniego pokoju głos pani Szczerkowskiej. – Nic, wujenko. – Wywróciliście coś? – Nie, wujenko – śmiała się Lusia. – Przecież słyszałam hałas. Weszła, nim Józef zdążył porwać się na nogi, i wszyscy troje wybuchnęli śmiechem. Wieczorem poszli do kina i Józef, odprowadziwszy Lusię do domu, pożegnał się, gdyż musiał jeszcze przed jutrzejszym wyjazdem omówić niektóre sprawy w „Polimporcie”, gdzie czekał nań Mech. Wrócił do domu po pierwszej i zaraz położył się do łóżka, lecz wspomnienie pocałunku nie dawało mu zasnąć. O siódmej był już na nogach, a o wpół do ósmej zajechał po Lusię taksówką. W przedziale pierwszej klasy byli sami. – Szalenie lubię podróże! Wiecznie podróżowałabym, gdybym mogła. – No, to nie jest taka wielka podróż, ale za to najprzyjemniejsza z tych, jakie znam. – Pan dużo podróżował? – Nie. Trochę po Rosji... Poza tym przejeżdżałem przez Szwecję, Danię i Niemcy. – Ja tylko raz byłam w Paryżu – westchnęła Lusia. Większą część drogi spędzili przy oknie, nie bez wzruszenia przypominając sobie tak dobrze znane widoki i lustrując zmiany, jakie w ciągu lat zaszły w krajobrazie: – tu wycięto las, tu pobudowano letniska, tam znowu wyrosła fabryka z czerwonej cegły... Oczywiście, Józef lepiej znał tę panoramę: – w ciągu ośmiu lat gimnazjum, przejechał tędy najmniej pięćdziesiąt razy. Gdy teraz pociąg zatrzymywał się na stacjach, uważnie przyglądał się służbie kolejowej, leniwie wystającej na peronach i szukał wśród niej znajomych twarzy. Gdy ruszył, wzdychał i mówił: – Tak, tak, wszystko się zmieniło... Wszędzie nowi ludzie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że właściwie kto jak kto, ale on, Józef Domaszko, nie miał powodu żałować „dawnych dobrych czasów”. W gruncie rzeczy tamte czasy wcale nie były dobre. Myślał o nich wszakże z rozczuleniem, konstatując, że to jest zrozumiałe i zgodne z naturą ludzką. Lusia go na pociechę częstowała czekoladkami. Dworzec w Koluszkach też zmienił się bardzo, a otaczające go miasteczko wyrosło pokaźnie. Pomimo to zdawało się Józefowi, że w tłumie zaraz dojrzy granatową maciejówkę wuja Kijakowicza i jego rudawe wiechciowate wąsy, a przed podjazdem będzie stała żółta bryczka z parą tłustych srokaczy. Zamiast wuja (wieczne odpoczywanie, racz mu dać, Panie!) zobaczył barczystego mężczyznę w szoferskiej czapce i krzyknął ze zdziwienia: – Panno Lusiu! Proszę spojrzeć! O, tam, tam pod zegarem, ten szofer! – Widzę i cóż z tego? – Nie poznaje pani? – Nie. – Toż to Wojtek Jakiniak, fornal z Terkacz! – Wojtek! Rzeczywiście! Do przedziału wszedł tragarz i zabrał ich walizy: – Państwo dokąd każą? – Muszą tu czekać konie z Jarzębowa – odpowiedział Józef. – Konie?... Koni tu nie ma, ale samochód jest, ot tam szofer czeka – wskazał na Wojtka. Józef nie wytrzymał i krzyknął ze stopni wagonu: – Wojtek! Wojtek! Szofer przecisnął się przez tłum i nie zdejmując czapki, zapytał: – Czy to państwo do Jarzębowa? – Wojtek, nie poznajecie mnie? Szofer przyjrzał się Józefowi i z wolna na jego twarzy zjawił się rumieniec: – A toż chyba nie panicz Józiek od pana rządcego? – powiedział z powątpiewaniem. – A ja, ja, we własnej osobie – cieszył się Józef – a panienki Lusi nie poznajecie? Wojtek zdjął czapkę: – Boże kochany! Że też to mnie nie powiedzieli, po kogo jadę – był zdetonowany i śmiesznie przestępował z nogi na nogę. Domaszko podał mu rękę, Lusia zrobiła to samo. Pocałował ją w rękawiczkę z szacunkiem, ale bez zbytniego uniżenia i zabrał walizki. – To wy teraz w Jarzębowie jesteście? – pytała Lusia idąc obok niego. – A w Jarzębowie. – A konie zamieniliście na maszynę? – A ot, w wojsku nauczyłem się szoferki, to teraz u państwa Jarzębowiczów służę za mechanika. – No i jakże się wam powodzi? – klepał go po ramieniu Józef. – Ot, żyję sobie... Aby gorzej nie było. Auto ruszyło prostą, równą szosą. Przy rozstajni, gdzie odchodziła w bok wąska polna droga, Wojtek zwolnił i wskazawszy głową w tę stronę, zawołał: – A tędy do Terkacz się jedzie. Słowa te ścisnęły serce Lusi i Józefa. Milczeli przez całą drogę. Dopiero gdy dojeżdżali do Jarzębowa i mijali pięknie oparkanione ogrody warzywne, Wojtek znowu obejrzał się i krzyknął: – A ot tu urządziłem taką polewaczkę mechaniczną, jakąśmy z panem przed wojną robili. Ot, proszę spojrzeć, na czerwono malowana. – I samiście zrobili? – A sam – zaśmiał się szofer. Przejechali obok wysokich sztachet parku i zawrócili w lewo przed okazały pałac. Jarzębowo prawie nie ucierpiało od działań wojennych, a pałac, niedawno widać odnowiony, wyglądał poważnie i dostatnio. W chwili, gdy wysiadali, wybiegł ogromnego wzrostu starzec z bujną, siwą brodą i z kolosalną dominikańską łysiną. – Witam, witam – krzyczał niezwykle głośno – zbiegając ze schodów z lekkością młodzieńca – ho, ho, to ty, mała?! Patrzcie państwo, jak to wyrosło? Co za pannica! Niechże cię uściskam! Bez ceremonii chwycił Lusię w ramiona i nagle wrzasnął jeszcze głośniej: – A to kawaler? Owszem, owszem. Jarzębowicz jestem. – Domaszko – uścisnął wyciągniętą wielką prawicę Józef. – Tak, tak, znałem pańskiego stryja. To mój rówieśnik, jakże mu się wiedzie? Cezary mu było, prawda? – Stryj pana Józefa nie żyje – prędko wyjaśniła Lusia. – Co? Już umarł? Diabli wiedzą, dlaczego im wszystkim tak się na tamten świat śpieszy? Co?... No, Wojtek! Drabie jeden, cóż się gapisz! Zanieś walizy na górę. Szybko! Chodźważ do domu. To Cezaremu zmarło się? Hę? Tylko pomyśleć, co ci ludzie wyprawiają, ledwie trochę pożyją, a już fajt i do trumny. Obszerny dębowy przedpokój z szaragami z jelenich rogów w jednej chwili napełnił się grzmiącym echem jego stentorowego, krzykliwego i jakby poirytowanego głosu, napełnił się też jego ruchliwością i gestykulacją. Młodzi zdejmowali palta przy pomocy wielkiej i czerwonej jak burak pokojówki, na której biały fartuszek wyglądał niczym chusteczka do nosa, umieszczona na nowojorskim posągu Wolności. Pan Jarzębowicz niecierpliwie młyńcami swoich kończyn zaganiał gości do sąsiedniego gabinetu, rycząc ponad ich głowami: – Kureczko! Kuruchno! Przyjechali! Gabinet o bardzo wysokim suficie zdawał się gotycką zakrystią, tak mało w nim było mebli i tak były poważne, wyniosłe i jakby nie używane. W przeciwległych drzwiach ukazała się postać pani domu, damy kolosalnego wzrostu o imponujących wypukłościach, pokrytych sutymi fałdami ciemnozielonego welwetu. Drogami jakich asocjacji doszedł pan Jarzębowicz do nazywania tej już nie osoby, lecz osobliwości, Kuruchną, trudno było odgadnąć. Matrona dostojnym gestem rozłożyła ramiona i oto główka Lusi wraz z najbliższymi okolicami znikła w zielonej lawinie, a dwoje małych i przenikliwych oczu utkwiło w Józefie, przeszywając go na wylot. W tejże chwili Józef otrzymał potężne klepnięcie po ramieniu, mające być zapewnieniem, że pan Jarzębowicz bardzo się cieszy z ich przyjazdu. Jednocześnie gdzieś z uwarstwień wyniosłości terenowych pani domu rozległ się głosik Lusi: – A to, ciotuniu, jest pan Józef Domaszko. Józef, już pochylony w głębokim ukłonie, otrzymał do ucałowania potężny połeć, stanowiący jedną z dłoni pani Jarzębowiczowej. W rozgłośnym klangorze mowy małżonka zahuczał nagle niemal bas „Kuruchny”: – Miło mi poznać pana. – No, no, dosyć tych czułości – wrzeszczał znowu pan Jarzębowicz, jakby wydawał groźne rozkazy zbuntowanej dywizji – myjcie się i do stołu, do stołu, bo pewno jesteście głodni. Puśćże ją, Kuruchno! Ach, z tymi babami!... Odwrócił się do drzwi i tak natężył głos, jakby dywizja, którą komenderował, znajdowała się o dobrą milę: – Obiad dawać! Obiad! – Poczekajże, Kosteczku, daj państwu odetchnąć – zadudnił bas – zaopiekuj się panem Domaszką. – Co?! Aha! Chwycił Józefa za łokieć i odciągnąwszy w kąt, zapytał szeptem, który na pewno był słyszany w całym domu: – Może pan potrzebujesz na osobność? Co? Jezus, Maria, Lusia na pewno dosłyszała! – Co? To chodź pan, zaprowadzę cię. – Dziękuję uprzejmie szanownemu panu, ale nie spieszy mi się. – Że co, powiadasz? – nadstawił ucho pan Jarzębowicz, zatykając Domaszce nos i usta odnogą swej srebrnej brody. – Dziękuję, nie spieszy mi się. – To nie szkodzi, chodź pan. Czasami zdaje się, że jeszcze czas, a tymczasem później trzeba przepraszać towarzystwo. Co masz zrobić jutro, zrób dzisiaj. Nie opuścił Józefa ani na chwilę. Asystował mu, wciąż zasypując gościa pytaniami i dopominając się odpowiedzi nawet z takich dzielnic mieszkania, w których konwersacja na ogół jest dość rzadko uprawiana. Następnie zaciągnął go do jadalni, wyjął z szafki pękatą butelkę i zmusił Józefa do wypicia z nim dwóch kieliszków jakiejś diabelnej piołunówki, od której twarz wykręcała się w zygzak. – Od sześćdziesięciu pięciu lat codziennie to piję przed obiadem – objaśnił – no, jeszcze jeden. – Bardzo dziękuję – bronił się Józef. – Jak wypijesz, to podziękujesz. – Ależ ja naprawdę... – Wal! Wal! Nie ma o czym gadać. I musiał wychylić do dna. – Gdzież te baby!? – ryknął nagle pan Jarzębowicz. – Głodem człowieka zamorzą! A gdzie szpik? Antoooni! Cymbale! Gdzie szpik?! W tej chwili wszedł do jadalni lokaj, człowieczek średniego wzrostu, lecz tak otyły, że zdawał się zwisać ze wszystkich stron grubymi fałdami. – Dawaj! – Jest, jest szpikuś – sapał Antoni. – Pewnoś znowu nie dosolił! – W sam raz – zapewniał Antoni. Postawił przed nimi na stoliku tacę z małymi kwadracikami czarnego chleba, posmarowanego pokaźną warstą szpiku. – Najlepsza przekąska – zaczął pan Jarzębowicz – od sześćdziesięciu pięciu lat... I dalsze słowa zmieszały się z chlebem w wielce skomplikowane dźwięki mlaskania, warczenia i nieartykułowanych wykrzykników. Do ogromnego stołu siedli w cztery osoby. Rozmowa zeszła na temat Terkacz, ich rentowności, obecnego stanu, kosztów niezbędnych inwestycji itp. Właściwie trudno to było nazwać rozmową, mówił bowiem prawie wyłącznie pan Jarzębowicz. Gdy po obiedzie młodzi zostali na krótką chwilę sami, Józef powiedział: – Ależ to despota ten wujaszek pani, panno Lusiu! Nadzwyczajne. Tu wszyscy muszą być doszczętnie zahukani. – Gdzie tam – zaśmiała się Lusia – wujenka Szczerkowska od dawna i dobrze zna stosunki jarzębowskie i twierdzi, że to tylko polityka cioci Jarzębowiczowej. – Jak to polityka? – No, bo wuj krzyczy, zabrania, rozkazuje, ma wszelkie pozory nieograniczonej władzy, a w gruncie rzeczy nikt się podobno tym nie przejmuje, a wszystko dzieje się tak, jak zarządzi „Kuruchna”. Do wieczora Józef zdołał istotnie zaobserwować szereg rzeczy, potwierdzających tę pozornie nieprawdopodobną ocenę „samodierżawja” pana Jarzębowicza. Odbywało się to w taki mniej więcej jednakowy sposób: Pan domu wydawał dyspozycję, by natychmiast przygotować dla panny Lusi gościnny pokój na pierwszym piętrze, a dla pana Domaszki na parterze. Grubas Antoni z niezmąconym spokojem wysłuchiwał bezapelacyjnym tonem wykrzyczanego rozkazu, kiwał głową na potwierdzenie, że zapamiętał wszystkie szczegóły, i wychodził, by po kwadransie wrócić i zapytać panią domu: – A jakie pokoje jaśnie pani każe przygotować dla państwa? Wówczas okazywało się, że Domaszko otrzyma gościnny w oficynie (przyzwoitość zawsze musi być przestrzegana), a Lusia zajmie sypialnię pana Jarzębowicza (bo to obok sypialni pani domu). – No to ja będę spał w zielonym – ryknął pan domu – tylko mi masz, Antoni, zostawić okno otwarte i włożysz siatkę. Rozumiesz? – Tak jest, jaśnie panie. – I odsuniesz łóżko pod portret, żeby mi w oczy nie świeciło o wschodzie. Rozumiesz? I fajki przyniesiesz. Tylko nie zapomnij! Nie miał czasu zapomnieć, gdyż pani Jarzębowiczowa, wyczekawszy aż mąż skończy, powiedziała: – A pana przeniesie się do gościnnego na piętrze. – Słucham jaśnie pani. Pani Jarzębowiczowa zaaresztowała Lusię na długi i drobiazgowy egzamin, Józef zaś, nie znoszący cygar, musiał wypalić okropnie długie o nazwie virginia i wysłuchać instrukcji, co ma robić przez całe swoje życie w ogóle, a w ciągu najbliższych lat po ślubie w szczególności. – Uważaj pan, małżeństwo to jest mądra i dobra rzecz. Tylko trzeba wiedzieć, że jeżeli nie potrafisz być prawdziwą głową domu, to lepiej powieś się przed ślubem. Żonę trzeba trzymać ostro w cuglach i prowadzić pewną ręką, bo jeżeli nie, to albo ci się baba znarowi, albo będzie cię nosiła, uważasz, gdzie zechce. Bierz pan, powiedzmy, przykład ze mnie. W zaufaniu ci powiem, że, oczywiście, jak każdy człowiek, od czasu do czau nie mam racji, ale nigdy – uderzył pięścią w stół – nigdy nie pozwalam się za nos wodzić. I co? Jakie skutki? – Rzeczywiście... – Nie rzeczywiście, ale oczywiście! – ryknął. – Jesteśmy najszczęśliwszym stadłem na świecie. Mówią o mnie wprawdzie, że jestem tyran, gwałtownik, despota, ale zapytaj mojej starej, czy na to narzeka? Nie! Bo to już taka babska natura: musi być rządzona mocną ręką. Ba, tylko wtedy dobrze się czuje. – Szanowny pan stosuje metody Nietzschego? – uśmiechnął się Józef. – Nie niczego sobie, tylko najlepsze i jedynie wskazane. Po drugie musicie zamieszkać na wsi. Trzeba natychmiast odbudować Terkacze i porzucić miasto. W mieście żaden poszczególny człowiek nie może być szczęśliwy, a tym bardziej małżeństwo. Pokusy! O! Jutro z wami wybiorę się do Terkacz i uplanuję, co i jak. Nazajutrz jednak do Terkacz nikt nie pojechał. Od rana lał deszcz. Lusia musiała oglądać gospodarstwo domowe, a Józef uczył się pasjansów, których pan Jarzębowicz znał kilkadziesiąt. Przed kolacją przyjechał dzierżawca Terkacz, pan Olszewicz, niestary jeszcze, niski, szczupły mężczyzna. Po stracie własnego majątku na Kijowszczyźnie pracował teraz ciężko w Terkaczach, by ze zniszczonego gospodarstwa utrzymać siebie i dwóch synów, studiujących agronomię w Niemczech. Był to sympatyczny i poważny człowiek, któremu uczciwość patrzyła z oczu, a ze sposobu mówienia o roli znać było, że jest dobrym gospodarzem. Póki pan Jarzębowicz nie zostawił ich samych, słuchali jego monologu, gdy wyszedł, Olszewicz zapytał Józefa: – Chyba to nie będzie niedyskrecją, gdy powiem, że mówią tu o małżeństwie panny Hejbowskiej z szanownym panem? – To prawda. Jesteśmy zaręczeni. – Zatem najserdeczniejsze powinszowania. – Dziękuję bardzo panu. – Chciałem zapytać, czy państwo po ślubie zechcą sami gospodarować? – O nie, proszę pana – zaprzeczył Józef – ja, niestety, na rolnictwie nie znam się zupełnie. Sądzę też, że będziemy prosili pana o pozostanie w Terkaczach. Będziemy tam, oczywiście, spędzać część roku. – Zatem zamierza pan wkrótce przystąpić do odbudowania dworu? – Tak, na razie dworu, a w przyszłym roku reszty zabudowań. – Zatem jutro państwo raczą odwiedzić Terkacze? – O ile dopisze pogoda. – Będę oczekiwać. – A nie przenocowałby pan tu – zapytał Józef – jutro pojechalibyśmy razem? Lecz Olszewicz odmówił. Musiał dopilnować naprawy studni, a zwykła robota wymagała jego obecności. – Zresztą państwo pojadą samochodem, a ja was swoimi szpakami nie dogonię. Nawet nie został na kolacji, chociaż państwo Jarzębowiczowie serdecznie go usiłowali zatrzymać. Nazajutrz pogoda dopisała. Józef dowiedział się o tym już o godzinie szóstej od samego pana Jarzębowicza, który, waląc pięścią w okiennicę, ryczał: – Wstawaj pan! Wstawaj! Świetna pogoda, jedziemy! – Już wstaję – przecierał oczy Józef – za pół godziny będę gotów. – A tego, ubierz się pan do konnej jazdy, bo pojedziemy konno. Józef był zdziwiony, że pan Jarzębowicz zamierza wybrać środek lokomocji tak nieodpowiedni dla jego wieku i przypuszczał, że „Kuruchna” zmieni tę oryginalną decyzję. Gdy przyszedł do pałacu na śniadanie, zastał Lusię w długich butach i w rajtroczku, spod którego wystawały spodenki. Wyglądała w tym czarująco, co nie omieszkał zadokumentować całą serią zachwytów, przerwanych dopiero wejściem pana Jarzębowicza. Prędko zjedli śniadanie, przynaglani jego stentorowym głosem, i wyszli na dziedziniec, gdzie już stały cztery osiodłane konie. – Lusia dostała gniadą, łagodną klaczkę, Józef tęgiego wałacha, a pan Jarzębowicz przy małej pomocy stajennego ze zdumiewającą lekkością wskoczył na siwego ogiera i spiąwszy go kilkakrotnie, ruszył do bramy z fantazją rotmistrza ułanów. – Ależ wujaszek siedzi na koniu! – zawołała Lusia. – Co? Nieźle?... – Świetnie. – Rzeczywiście szanowny pan jeździ wybornie – przyznał Józef. Stary, kontent z siebie, poklepał ogiera po lśniącej, spiętej w łuk szyi i zakomenderował: – Kłusa! Józef jechał ostatni, mając za sobą tylko stajennego, i podziwiał dwie stylowe sylwetki: starca z rozwianą mleczną brodą i smukłą chłopaczkowatą Lusię, trzymającą się w siodle co prawda może niezbyt pewnie, lecz z takim wdziękiem, że widok ten wart był pędzla... (nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, który to malarz malował amazonki) pędzla... no, słowem, najlepszego pędzla. Po paru kilometrach pan Jarzębowicz przeszedł w galop i znacznie się od nich odsadził, gdyż Józef zaczął błagać Lusię, by nie szła za przykładem wuja. Po trosze i sam nie był zbytnio pewien siebie. Od lat nie jeździł konno z braku sposobności. Gdy połączyli się na rozstaju, Lusia zasypała pana Jarzębowicza nowymi komplementami: – Wyglądał wujaszek w tym galopie jak prawdziwy centaur. Przecież wujaszek mógłby być dżokejem! – No, jeszcze niejednego młodziaka przeskoczę – mruczał z zadowoleniem – i na koniu hm... i bez konia... Tu zrobił do Józefa porozumiewawcze „oko” trochę figlarne i dające do zrozumienia, że mówi o „przeskakiwaniu” właśnie takich, jak Józef. Po nocnym deszczu drogi były wilgotne i sprężyste bez jednego pyłka kurzu, powietrze pachniało łąkami, a niebo jaśniało mocnym szafirem. Dwadzieścia kilometrów w siodle, pomimo to, było zbyt wyczerpujące dla osób nie przyzwyczajonych. Toteż, gdy dojeżdżali do Terkacz, Józef z radością myślał o wypoczynku. Kiedy wszakże z daleka zobaczył terkackie stawy, zapomniał o zmęczeniu, a jego serce ścisnęło się. Cała okolica zmieniła się nie do poznania. Las znikł, zamiast parku ujrzał skłębione krzaki głogu. Znikła i aleja lipowa... Spojrzał na Lusię. Była blada jak papier, a po jej policzkach spływały łzy. – Prawda, prawda – pomyślał – toż to mogiła i jej najbliższych i moich najbliższych... Na miejscu, gdzie niegdyś wznosił się dwór, stał teraz wśród ostu i innego zielska wysoki, czarny krzyż. Lusia pierwsza zeskoczyła z konia, a pan Jarzębowicz umilkł i kiwnął na stajennego, by mu pomógł. Wszyscy troje uklękli w trawie i zaczęli się modlić. Wreszcie pan Jarzębowicz, dla którego zbyt długie milczenie było zanadto męczące, przeżegnał się, wstał, a widząc, że młodzi się nie ruszają, chrząknął i poszedł w stronę domku dzierżawcy. Klęczeli oboje i oboje płakali. Może te łzy, co spadały z ich oczu, wsiąkając w ziemię, połączą się ze szczątkami tych, których kochali... Cisza była dokoła wielka i spokój letniego pogodnego dnia przecięty na czworo czarnymi ramionami krzyża. Spojrzeli na siebie i jeszcze bardziej się rozrzewnili, a piersią Lusi wstrząsnęło łkanie. Przytuliła się do Józefa, a on ją pieczołowicie objął ramieniem i tak trwali w bezruchu bardzo smutni i bardzo szczęśliwi. Gdy wreszcie się podnieśli, usta ich spotkały się w tkliwym bezgrzesznym (a nawet świętym!) pocałunku. Józef doskonale to odczuwał i postanowił napisać wiersz, w którym zamknie niezapomniane wrażenie przeżytej chwili. Wiersz musi zaczynać się od słów: „Są pocałunki, co swym sakramentem...” To będzie bardzo dobre i o rym nietrudno: – skrętem, talentem, świętym, prętem, wykrętem... Obejdzie się bez „wykrętu”, i tak rymów jest dość. – Nie pójdziemy jeszcze do nich – powiedziała Lusia – chodźmy obejrzeć stawy... Mój Boże... – Chodźmy, tylko musimy je obejść, bo tu, widzi pani, druty kolczaste. – Aha, i rów – zauważyła – po co to wykopane? – To nie rów, panno Lusiu, to okop. – Wieczne odpoczywanie racz im dać, Panie – poruszyły się prawie niesłyszalnie jej usta. I brzegi stawów się zmieniły, a przez środek większego przeciągnięte były zasieki z drutów kolczastych, których zardzewiałe strzępy zwisały tu i ówdzie z poczerniałych drągów. Usiedli przy sobie na pagórku. Zaczęli przypominać sobie różne zdarzenia z lat dziecinnych i w wilgotnych od łez oczach Lusi zjawił się uśmiech, podobny do pierwszych promieni słońca po deszczu. Po kilku minutach nadszedł pan Jarzębowicz z Olszewiczem i resztę pobytu w Terkaczach spędzili na rzeczowej rozmowie o planach odbudowy. Obaj starsi panowie przyznali młodym słuszność, że chcą wznieść dwór nie na dawnym miejscu, lecz naprzeciw, po drugiej stronie stawu, natomiast co do budynków gospodarskich rozporządził się pan Jarzębowicz niezupełnie po myśli Józefa, ten jednak nie oponował, ponieważ i tak do przyszłego roku dużo wody upłynie. Po skromnym lecz przyzwoitym obiedzie okazało się, że „Kuruchna” i na odległość umie czuwać nad Kosteczkiem i nad powierzonymi swej opiece kurczętami. Wyraźnym objawem tego było zjawienie się Wojtka z autem i z rozkazem dla stajennego, że ma natychmiast odprowadzić wierzchowce do domu. Dwa następne dni zajęły rozmowy z architektem, wytelefonowanym z Piotrkowa, panem Wiązagą. Józef zawiózł go do Terkacz dla obejrzenia terenu, drobiazgowo wytłumaczył, na czym polegają jego życzenia, jaki ma być styl, jakie urządzenia, jaki rozkład pokojów, jakie okna, drzwi, schody... Przez dwa dni Wiązaga, wielkie tęgie chłopisko o rudawym zaroście, słuchał uważnie, pykał fajkę i nic nie mówił, z rzadka się tylko dopytując o szczegóły. Józef uprzedził go, by nie brał wcale pod uwagę ustawicznych zaleceń pana Jarzębowicza. Natomiast miał uwzględnić wszelkie wskazówki Lusi. Pod wieczór dnia drugiego, gdy młodzi siedzieli z Wiązagą na werandzie i Józef przyniósł papier, by narysować jakieś szczegóły, architekt wyjął wreszcie fajkę z ust i powiedział: – Słowem, państwo chcą, bym wybudował coś w tym rodzaju? Kilkunatu pociągnięciami ołówka naszkicował pałacyk w nowoczesnym stylu. – Tak, tak – potwierdził Józef – coś bardzo zbliżonego, tylko o tutaj... – Zaraz – bezceremonialnie przerwał mu Wiązaga – łaskawy pan gadał dwa dni, a ja słuchałem. Teraz ja pogadam dwie minuty, a niech pan posłucha. To nieoczekiwane odezwanie się stropiło Domaszkę. – Otóż – stuknął grubym palcem w papier architekt – otóż pan chce, żebym ja małpował Corbusiera i innych partaczy, żebym wybudował na polskiej wsi z mazowieckim krajobrazem taki szynkwas amerykański? – Jak to szynkwas?! – obruszył się Józef. – Szynkwas! Gorzej jeszcze! Garaż, fabrykę, czy za przeproszeniem pani, po prostu szalet! Tfu! Nie, proszę łaskawego pana, to jest do luftu i nie ja będę szpecił kraj takim paskudztwem. Owszem, wybuduję panu dwór jak się patrzy, ale w przyzwoitym stylu. Będzie w sam raz do tych stawów i pagórków. Ale byłbym bałwanem, gdybym stawiał dom w tym miejscu, gdzie od południa zakrywa wzgórze, a całym północnym frontem wystawia się na gładkie pole. – Więc gdzież? – Tam, gdzie teraz rosną te dwie sosenki. Tam i tylko tam. – No, przypuśćmy, że ma pan rację, ale w takim razie i dojazd nie może być od folwarku? – No pewno – wzruszył ramionami Wiązaga – a któż to robi dojazd od folwarku? Żeby goście koło chlewów musieli przejeżdżać? – No, dobrze – przyznał Józef – ale wobec tego nie można będzie i wzniesienia wyzyskać na oranżerię! – A po co państwu oranżeria? To zupełnie zbędne. – Jednakże... – Jak Boga kocham! – uderzył się architekt po kolanach – nie dadzą człowiekowi mówić! – Proszę, proszę pana – poczerwieniał Józef. – No więc tak, żadnej oranżerii nie będzie, bo i nie dałaby się przylepić do polskiego baroczku. Józef chciał zaprotestować przeciw „polskiemu baroczkowi”, lecz ugryzł się w język. Tymczasem Wiązaga naszkicował projekt owego baroczku i pobieżnie wyjaśnił swoje plany. Było to ładne, lecz absolutnie odbiegające od zamiarów Lusi i Józefa. – Otóż, łaskawi państwo, tak musi wyglądać dwór w Terkaczach i taki będzie – położył ołówek i dodał, zapalając fajkę – przynajmniej ja tam innego nie wybuduję. – Daruje pan, lecz myśmy chcieli coś zupełnie innego – zauważył Józef. – Toż wiem. I wcale państwu tego za złe nie biorę, że nie znacie się na tym, jak, co i gdzie trzeba budować. Gdyby wszyscy się na tym znali, po kiego diabła byliby potrzebni architekci. – Przyznaję – powiedziała Lusia – że pan na tym zna się, a my nie. Jednak my chcemy mieć dom w stylu nowoczesnym. – A, to proszę bardzo. Partaczy, co takie budki robią, jest bez liku. Ale ja innego nie wybuduję. Wyciągnął gruby niklowy zegar i rzuciwszy nań okiem, dodał: – Ja za pół godziny odjeżdżam. Tedy proszę w tym czasie o odpowiedź: – przyjmują państwo moje warunki, czy też wolą kogo innego. Wsadził fajkę w zęby i wszedł do salonu. – To dziwny człowiek – powiedziała Lusia. – Hm – wziął rysunek do ręki Józef – może on jednak ma słuszność? – Jeżeli nawet ma – wzruszyła ramionami Lusia – to jednak w dość oryginalny sposób stawia sprawę. – Istotnie, panno Lusiu, ale, właściwie mówiąc, warto by się nad tym zastanowić. – Ja uważam, że nie ma nad czym. Ale skoro pan, panie Józku, jest zdania, że możemy sobie wybudować dom właśnie taki, jaki chce pan Wiązaga... – O nie – przerwał – myślę tylko, że należy jego pogląd wziąć pod uwagę. – Więc cóż z tego?... Zaczął obszernie rozwodzić się nad obu projektami i w końcu oświadczył, że jeżeli by panna Lusia wybrała projekt „baroczku”, on przyjąłby to z radością. Na twarzy Lusi odbiło się nie ukrywane niezadowolenie. Józef sam namawiał ją na willę w nowoczesnym stylu, a teraz tak łatwo rezygnował. Wuj Jarzębowicz wprawdzie zawsze ulegał decyzji cioci, ale robił to zapewne z miłości do niej. Dlaczego pan Józef ustępuje z miejsca pierwszemu człowiekowi, który wypowiedział diametralnie przeciwną odeń opinię, tego nie mogła zrozumieć. Sprawiło to jej przykre uczucie zdziwienia, lecz pomyślała, musiała pomyśleć, że należy uznać tę ustępliwość pana Józefa za zaletę. Toteż w wyniku krótkiej rozmowy Józef mógł zakomunikować panu Wiązadze, że akceptują jego „baroczek”. – Klasa – pochwalił ten – wkrótce wobec tego przyślę panu dokładne plany i przystąpię do roboty. Kwestia dworu w Terkaczach była przez cały wieczór wentylowana i Józef cieszył się, że jego punkt widzenia zbiegł się z opinią obojga państwa Jarzębowiczów. Zaniepokoił się natomiast nastrojem Lusi, czemuś zasmuconej i milczącej. Chciał ją wypytać o przyczyny niezadowolenia i ewentualnie przeprosić najgoręcej i błagać o przebaczenie, jeżeli okaże się, że to on jest mimowolnym winowajcą. Ponieważ jednak do wieczora nie nadarzyła się sposobność rozmowy w cztery oczy, poszedł spać ze złamanym, a co najmniej nadłamanym sercem, pełnym gotowości wszelkich ekspiacji. Nazajutrz jednak Lusia znów była wesoła i swobodna. Widocznie powody zmartwienia minęły. Dwa tygodnie, preliminowane na pobyt Józefa w Jarzębowie, minęły szybko. Przez ten czas mniej jednak widywał Lusię niż w Warszawie, natomiast nauczył się wielu pasjansów. Odjeżdżał do Warszawy wczesnym rankiem. Lusia pozostawała tu jeszcze dwa tygodnie, po czym miała przyjechać razem z państwem Jarzębowiczami, którzy wybierali się do stolicy nazjazd bliższej i dalszej rodziny, zwołany z okazji zaręczyn Lusi. Zaręczyny miały się odbyć uroczyście. Już jednak teraz pani Jarzębowiczowa zadecydowała, że Józef może mówić jej – ciociu, a jej Kosteczka tytułować wujaszkiem. Po czułych pożegnaniach został przez świeżo nabytego wujaszka odprowadzony na stację. Gdy pociąg ruszył, Józef pogrążył się w smutnych myślach. Wraca oto do Warszawy, gdzie czekają go niespodziewane a przykre sprawy, gdzie porobiły się na pewno wokół jego osoby awantury, może nawet skandale. Wyjeżdżając, nikomu, nawet Piotrowi, nie zostawił swego adresu, a teraz najczarniejsze opadły go myśli. Już mniejsza o „Tygodnik”. W tej kwestii na najgorsze był przygotowany, pomimo zaufania do sprytu i zdolności Swojskiego. Ale Bóg wie, co mogło zdarzyć się z „Polimportem”!? Neuman teraz ani palcem na jego korzyść nie ruszy, a te kanalie Mech i Weisblat mogli dopuścić się najgorszych świństw. Nie zostawiając swego adresu, tym samym dawał im możność dowolnych machinacji. Zawsze usprawiedliwią się tym, że sprawa była nagła, a nie mieli możliwości zasięgnięcia jego opinii. Dreszcz przechodził Józefa na myśl, że w czasie, gdy on zażywał sielanki w Jarzębowie, mogła się w jakiś sposób wydać sprawa kokainy. Może już Mech siedzi w więzieniu, a mnie poszukuje policja? Wszystko możliwe. Może listy gończe za mną rozesłano... Na najbliższej stacji kupił wszystkie dzienniki i zaczął przeglądać je starannie. Odetchnął z ulgą, znalazłszy zwykłe ogłoszenia „Polimportu”. „Dom handlowy «Polimport» poleca hurtowo...”. No, chwała Bogu. Zatem nic groźnego zajść nie mogło. Ciekaw był, czy nie znajdzie jakiejś wzmianki o „Tygodniku Niezależnym”. Przejrzał wszędzie rubryki ruchu wydawniczego, na próżno, i już chciał odłożyć pismo, gdy wpadł mu w oczy tytuł wielkiego artykułu wstępnego: „Pomysł godny realizacji”. Zaciekawiony zaczął czytać. Okazało się, iż pomysłem zasługującym na realizację był pomysł... „znanego publicysty, a nowego redaktora «Tygodnika Niezależnego» p. Swojskiego”. Józef jednym tchem przeczytał artykuł dwukrotnie i z jego piersi wyrwał się okrzyk: – Zwycięstwo! Z treści wynikało, że ten oto największy i najpoważniejszy dziennik z uznaniem podnosi inicjatywę podaną przez Swojskiego w „Tygodniku Niezależnym” stworzenia Ligi Przyjaciół Patriotyzmu Gospodarczego. Zadaniem Ligi byłaby rozsądna i umiarkowana akcja, daleka od histerii demagogicznej, a zmierzająca do poparcia produkcji krajowej przez unikanie (w miarę możności!) nabywania towarów pochodzenia zagranicznego. Niezależnie od tego Liga miałaby propagować zwiększenie konsumpcji produktów krajowych. Dziennik, który przed niespełna miesiącem gromił ze swych łamów „niedowarzone wybryki” tygodnika, teraz wyrażał się o tymże tygodniku z szacunkiem i sympatią. „W porozumieniu z redakcją «Tygodnika Niezależnego» – kończył się artykuł – możemy oświadczyć, iż w najbliższych dniach utworzony zostanie komitet organizacyjny Ligi, w skład którego wejdą zaproszeni przez inicjatorów przedstawiciele przemysłu, handlu, stowarzyszeń społecznych i zawodowych, władz państwowych i komunalnych oraz prasy”. Józef był oczarowany. Co za szczęście, że poznałem tego Swojskiego! Złoty człowiek. Pierwszą czynnością Józefa po przybyciu do Warszawy było kupienie ostatniego numeru „Tygodnika”. Wiedział wprawdzie, że w domu ma na pewno wszystkie numery, lecz chciał zaraz, jeszcze w taksówce, przerzucić choćby tytuły i zobaczyć podpisy. Na samym wstępie podana czarnym drukiem widniała notatka: „Od Wydawnictwa. – W związku ze zmianami, jakie ostatnio zaszły, naczelne kierownictwo naszego pisma objął p. Jan Swojski. Ustępującemu redaktorowi, p. Jackowi Piotrowiczowi, zarząd Wydawnictwa składa niniejszym serdeczne podziękowanie za jego twórczą i pełną poświęcenia pracę”. Co to może znaczyć? Czyżby Swojski dokonał cudu i załatwił się z Piotrowiczem polubownie? Taksówka stanęła. Józef polecił dozorcy domu uregulować należność i zająć się walizkami, sam zaś pędem pobiegł na górę. – No, jak się Piotr miewa – uścisnął starego – cóż tu się działo podczas mojej nieobecności?? – O, panicz się opalił! Dzięki Bogu, zdrowo wygląda – ucieszył się Piotr – a u nas... Po staremu. – I nic ważnego nie było? – Raz jeden tylko przyszedł ten pan, co to jest redaktorem. – No i co? – Wpuściłem go, bo nie chciał wierzyć, że panicza w domu nie ma. Krzyczał strasznie i rugał się, za przeproszeniem, paskudnymi słowami. – I poszedł sobie? – A no poszedł, ale całe mieszkanie obszukał. Nie chciałem pozwolić, ale akurat Marianny nie było, a ja takiemu sam rady nie dam. Obleciał wszystkie pokoje, krzycząc: – on tu musi być, to wszystko komedia – powiada – schował się – powiada – ja się nie dam na dudka wystrychnąć – i takie słowa. Nawet do wygódki zaglądał. Potem to zaczął mi grozić, że mnie nauczy, że ja na pewno wiem, gdzie ten ciura, to znaczy niby panicz, jest. Dopiero jakem mu przysiągł, że nie wiem, to uwierzył i wyleciał jakby go wymiotło, jeszcze odgrażając się. – Trzeba było po policję telefonować – zmarszczył brwi Józef. – Nie wiedziałem – tłumaczył się Piotr – zresztą i tak poszedł. Józef natychmiast zadzwonił do redakcji i zapytał: – Czy mogę mówić z panem Swojskim. – A kto pyta – odezwał się znajomy głos. – Tu mówi Domaszko. – A moje uszanowanie, szer mosje. Tu Fahrtouscheck. – Kto? – nie wierzył swoim uszom Józef. – Fahrtouscheck. – Fartuszek? A co pan robi w redakcji? – Teraz, czy w ogóle? che... che... che... – I teraz i w ogóle! – Mentnę siedzę tu pur pase le tan, maj darling mister editor, a ę żeneral jestem redaktorem fiur handel und giewerbe... che... che... finanszjal redaktor. Józef nie uwierzył i zapytał: – A jest pan Swojski? – Cholas! Nie ma go, ilnijapa, jak mówią Francuzi. – Więc do widzenia... – Arewiderczi! Józef położył słuchawkę, odszukał w pugilaresie kartę wizytową Swojskiego zatelefonował do jego mieszkania. Tu oświadczono mu, że pan redaktor jest na mieście, ale prosił, by notować telefony i gdy tylko wróci, zadzwoni. – Zatem proszę zapisać, że dzwonił Domaszko. Zanim Józef zdążył przebrać się i ogolić, przyszedł Swojski. Wyglądał, jak zawsze, bardzo szykownie, pachniał dobrą wodą toaletową i był w świetnym humorze. – No nareszcie, nareszcie – potrząsał rękę Józefa – myślałem, że już zacznę poszukiwać pana przez prywatnych detektywów. – Bo co? Stało się co złego? – Uchowaj Boże. Wszystko jest w porządeczku. Po prostu stęskniłem się za panem. – Jestem bardzo panu wdzięczny – wybuchnął Józef – czytałem dziś ten artykuł... I numer w ogóle! Świetnie. – Znajduje pan, że istotnie niezły? – Świetny. Nie wiem, jak panu wyrazić moją wdzięczność za doprowadzenie tej stajni Augiasza do porządku. – Przecenia pan moją skromną rolę. – Nie mogę przeceniać! A cóż Piotrowicz? – Pan Piotrowicz?... Hm... egzystuje, owszem. Podobno szuka finansisty. – Tak? Chce założyć pewno tygodnik? – Nosi się z tą myślą. – A jak się pan z nim rozstał? Swojski podciągnął nogawki idealnie zaprasowanych spodni i na jego przystojnej twarzy wykwitł mdły uśmiech: – Niezupełnie polubownie. Pan Piotrowicz jest hm... bardzo impulsywny i ma przykry zwyczaj nieliczenia się z doborem słów. – Gbur po prostu – powiedział Józef. – Zdaje mi się – skinął głową Swojski – że trafnie go pan określił. Otóż doszedłem do poglądu, że ta jego właściwość znacznie utrudnia bezpośrednie rokowania. Dlatego też powierzyłem sprawę adwokatowi Kuleszy. Pan Piotrowicz zapewnił mnie przez telefon, że mu kości połamie, jednak musiał zrezygnować z tego rękoczynu. – Dlaczego mówi pan, że musiał? – No, bo mecenas Kulesza jest prawie dwumetrowego wzrostu. – Aha!– roześmiał się Józef. – Skończyło się tedy na ostrej wymianie słów. Nie chcąc pana Piotrowicza zrażać, poleciłem adwokatowi zaproponować mu zastępstwo naczelnego redaktora. Oczywiście, nie przyjął. Co ciekawsze, nie przyjął też trzymiesięcznego odszkodowania. – Tak? Hm: – to mnie nie cieszy. – Ale nie przyjął też i równowartości swoich udziałów. Oświadczył, że nie wpłacił ani grosza i popełniłby nieuczciwość, biorąc pieniądze cudze, w dodatku hm... śmierdzące. Józef poczerwieniał i podczas gdy Swojski śmiał się z naiwności Piotrowicza i z jego malowniczego słownika, szukał w myśli sposobu na zmuszenie tego furiata do odebrania należnych pieniędzy. – Czy wszyscy współpracownicy ustąpili? – zapytał. – Na szczęście tak. – Dlaczego na szczęście, przecież niektórzy z nich to bardzo utalentowani ludzie! – Nie przeczę – uśmiechnął się Swojski – ale jako stary praktyk dziennikarski zauważę, że w redakcji ludzie utalentowani są zbędni. Tak, zbędni, a czasem wręcz szkodliwi. Talent idzie zwykle w parze z wybujałym indywidualizmem i z bezkompromisowością w sądach. Wolę mieć do czynienia z mniej uzdolnionymi, a bardziej utemperowanymi ludźmi. – Może i ma pan rację – zgodził się Józef – zatem nie udało się panu nikogo zatrzymać? – Owszem. Został doktor Żur. Uważam go za bardzo pożytecznego współpracownika. Czy ma pan coś przeciw niemu – zapytał, widząc niewyraźną minę Domaszki. – Boże broń... Wprawdzie nie lubię, by ktoś wsadzał nos w moje sprawy, ale... – O, jeżeli panu na tym zależy, wymówię mu natychmiast. Byłaby szkoda, to jest przydatny człowiek... słabo oponował Józef. – Rzecz załatwiona – miękko zakończył Swojski – od jutra go nie będzie w „Tygodniku”. Nagle Józef przypomniał sobie, że doktor Żur, w razie spiknięcia się z Piotrowiczem i założenia przez tegoż nowego pisma, może opublikować znane przez siebie wiadomości o Mechu i Weisblacie. Byłoby to okropne. – Nie, proszę pana – powiedział stanowczo – niech Żur zostanie. – Jak pan sobie życzy. – Aha – zaśmiał się Domaszko a cóż u nas robi ten... ten.. ta komiczna figura?... – Fartuszek? – Właśnie! Dzwoniłem do pana do redakcji i on odebrał telefon. Powiedział mi, że prowadzi dział ekonomiczny, ale to chyba niemożliwe!? – Ma się rozumieć. Prowadzi dział ogłoszeń. – No, odetchnąłem – uśmiechnął się Józef – bo to taka komiczna figura. – Z małą poprawką – zastrzegł się Swojski – dla nas jest figurą komiczną, ale na ogół ludzie biorą go całkowicie poważnie. – Niemożliwe! – Ręczę panu. Jest bardzo sprytny, bezgranicznie nachalny i w świecie handlowoprzemysłowym otrzaskany. – Jednak powinien pan mu zabronić tytułowania się redaktorem ekonomicznym „Tygodnika”. – Niestety... hm, no jeżeli pan tego żąda. – Czy to jest niemożliwe? – Ach – zaśmiał się Swojski – nie znam niemożliwości. Chodzi mi tylko o fakt, że pozwoliłem mu używać tego tytułu, a nawet wydałem odpowiednią legitymację. – Miał pan w tym jakiś cel? – Naturalnie. Akwizytora ogłoszeniowego wyrzuca się na ogół za drzwi, gdy zaś zjawi się „redaktor”... Rozumie pan? – No, świetnie! Jeszcze raz bardzo panu dziękuję i... może poszlibyśmy gdzieś razem na kolację? – O, z całą przyjemnością. – Zatem spotkamy się wieczorem. Tylko gdzie i o której? Swojski zaproponował jedną z luksusowych restauracji i z tym się rozstali. Józef był zachwycony. Przeczytał od deski do deski numer „Tygodnika”. Wszystko tu było spokojne, miłe, stateczne. Jego własny artykuł umieszczono na czele działu literatury i kultury, i oczywiście bez żadnych skreśleń, dużym drukiem. Złoty człowiek ten Swojski. Trzeba było złożyć wizytę państwu Szczerkowskim i Józef pojechał na Wilczą. Pana Szczerkowskiego, jak zwykle, nie było w domu, natomiast pani przyjęła go serdecznie. Musiał obszernie opowiedzieć o swoim pobycie w Jarzębowie, o przyjęciu, jakiego tam doznali, o stanie rzeczy w Terkaczach, a nade wszystko o Lusi. Ponieważ ten ostatni temat i jego najbardziej zajmował, zaspokoił więc zainteresowanie pani Szczerkowskiej, nie zapominając o najdrobniejszym szczególe. – Aha! A co to zaszło w pańskim wydawnictwie? – zapytała pani Szczerkowska – przeczytałam wzmiankę, że pan Piotrowicz ustąpił. – O, proszę pani – to był drobny zatarg – wyjaśnił – między zastępującym mnie panem Swojskim a Piotrowiczem, który jest krańcowo nieopanowany, jak pani wie. Otóż w wyniku tej scysji Piotrowicz usunął się. – No i pan, zdaje się, nie martwi się tym zbytnio? – Wcale nie, proszę pani. Swojski to bardzo zdatny i miły człowiek. Czy pani go zna? – Owszem, trochę. Robi wrażenie układnego. Przed kolacją Józef pożegnał się i pojechał do lokalu, w którym umówił się ze Swojskim. – Pan już tutaj? – zobaczył go z daleka. – I pan jest punktualny – pochylił głowę Swojski – punktualność, wbrew opinii pani Barbary, uważam wciąż za cnotę. – Jakże się miewa pani Krotyszowa? – Dziękuję panu, dobrze. Zakomunikowałem jej, że pan przyjechał, i wyraziła nadzieję, że ją pan zechce wkrótce odwiedzić. – Oczywiście, zrobię to w najbliższych dniach. – Będzie panu rada. Więc jest pan zdania, że numer nie należy do najgorszych? – Wyborny. A jak pan znajduje mój artykuł? – Świetny – z przekonaniem powiedział Swojski – źródłowy, zajmujący, doskonały. Spodziewam się, że będzie pan tak dobry i do następnego coś napisze? – Postaram się. Może o poglądach Słowackiego na demokrację? – Cudownie, ale chciałbym też pana namówić na coś ekonomicznego. – Ekonomicznego? – zdziwił się Józef. – Ależ ja się na tym nie znam. – Jednakże coś może pan napisać. Nie musi to być nic specjalnego. Przypuśćmy... rzut oka na obecne położenie gospodarcze kraju, albo analiza bilansu handlowego. Dostarczę panu potrzebne materiały i proszę mi wierzyć, że wszystko pójdzie gładko. – Oj – skrzywił się Józef – lepiej zamówić u któregoś z ekonomistów. – Ależ, panie – zaśmiał się Swojski – mnie nie o artykuł chodzi, lecz o pana. – Jak to o mnie? – No tak. Ponieważ pan zostanie prezesem zarządu Ligi Patriotyzmu Gospodarczego. Zatem byłoby dobrze, gdyby pan coś napisał, coś związanego z zagadnieniami patriotyzmu gospodarczego. Józef przełknął kanapkę z kawiorem, wypił łyk wermutu i powiedział: – Owszem, mogę ewentualnie napisać. Jednakże uważam, że w żadnym razie nie wypada, bym ja, w moim wieku, miał obejmować prezesurę Ligi. Należałoby godność tę oddać jakiejś popularnej osobistości w poważnym wieku... – Pan mnie nie zrozumiał – łagodnie przerwał Swojski – przewiduję szeroką organizację. Na czele będzie stała Rada Główna i jej prezesem musi zostać jakiś minister czy marszałek Sejmu; później idzie zarząd pod pańskim przewodnictwem, a następnie dyrekcja, której naczelnym dyrektorem ja pragnąłbym zostać. – Po cóż tyle instancji? – Jak to po co? A tytuły?! Prezesi, wiceprezesi, sekretarze generalni... To bardzo zachęca ludzi. Zrobimy też zarządy wojewódzkie i koła powiatowe. Oczywiście, główny ciężar pracy spadnie na centralną dyrekcję. Reszta nic nie będzie miała do gadania. Zaś dyrekcją ja będę kierował według wskazówek szanownego pana prezesa zarządu. Skłonił się Józefowi z czcią. – Hm – zauważył ten – plan jest pomyślany mądrze. Mam jednak pewne obiekcje... – Zamieniam się w słuch. – Widzi pan... Nie wiem, czy to wypada, bym ja będąc współwłaścicielem importowego domu handlowego, piastował jednocześnie prezesurę... instytucji zwalczającej import?... – Och, pan wyolbrzymia swoje skrupuły. Nobel, który dorobił się milionów na wywoływaniu wojen i uzbrajaniu przeciwników, ustanowił nagrodę pokojową i jego pamięć otoczona jest szacunkiem. Zresztą pańska firma nikogo nie namawia do nabywania wyrobów obcych, a że je sprowadza?... Gdyby pan się tym nie zajmował, zajmowaliby się inni. Lepiej tedy, że robi to pan, który jednocześnie z całą szlachetnością i z lekceważeniem osobistego interesu będzie zajmował się propagandą wyrobów krajowych. Zresztą czy zaraz wszyscy muszą wiedzieć, że pan jest współwłaścicielem „Polimportu” ? – No, jednak niektórzy wiedzą, a nieprzyjazna nam część prasy może to wyciągnąć – westchnął nauczony doświadczeniem Józef. – Myli się pan – zaoponował Swojski – ani Liga, ani my, ani nasz tygodnik nie ma wrogów i mieć nie będzie. – Mam nadzieję, lecz na przykład Piotrowicz?... – Właśnie i o tym chciałem mówić – zaznaczył z naciskiem Swojski. – Chodzi o to, że pan Piotrowicz będzie mógł założyć pismo, jeżeli znajdzie kogoś, kto da na to pieniądze. – Może znaleźć. – Nie tak łatwo. Primo, nikt dziś nie ma pieniędzy na zbyciu, po drugie, mało kto zechce gotówkę zaangażować w najniepewniejszym interesie, jakim jest każde wydawnictwo przed założeniem. – A jeżeli pomimo to namówi kogoś? – Otóż to. I to przewidziałem. Jeżeli trudno namówić kogokolwiek do zaryzykowania większej sumy pieniędzy, to przyzna pan, że nic łatwiejszego, jak mu to odradzić, prawda? – To jasne, ale trzeba wiedzieć... komu odradzać! – Tak, jest pan przenikliwy – przyznał Swojski – trzeba wiedzieć komu? Dobrze jest zatem zbierać informacje, z kim człowiek, zamierzający założyć pismo, styka się, w jakich środowiskach się obraca i jakie ma szansę. Jestem w tym szczęśliwym położeniu, że bez trudu dowiaduję się o tym. W naszym światku dziennikarskim żadna tajemnica nie da się dłużej utrzymać. Skoro się zaś wie, komu należy odradzać, nietrudno jest zastanowić się nad tym, kto ma to zrobić, czyim wpływom najłatwiej ten ktoś ulega. Tedy wziąwszy to wszystko pod uwagę, mam wrażenie, że panu Piotrowiczowi nie tak łatwo uda się zrealizować swój zamiar. Właśnie przez wciąganie do władz Ligi Patriotyzmu Gospodarczego osób mogących wchodzić w rachubę, uniemożliwimy im zaangażowanie się w imprezie pana Piotrowicza, a ponieważ „Tygodnik Niezależny” z samego prawa inicjatywy stanie się organem Ligi, wszystkie materialne świadczenia skierują się do... jego kasy. – Pan jest genialny – krótko oświadczył Józef – zrobi mi pan prawdziwą radość, jeżeli pozwoli pan oblać to butelką szampana. – Pokusa jest silniejsza ode mnie – rozłożył ręce Swojski. Pokusie przyszedł z pomocą i sam szampan, dzięki czemu wkrótce w kuble z lodem znalazła się druga butelka. Jednocześnie z nią przy sąsiednim stoliku zjawiły się dwie fortancerki, które – jak się okazało – redaktor Swojski znał od dawna. – Wie pan – zaproponował Domaszce – te biedactwa się nudzą, a i nam będzie weselej w ich towarzystwie. To bardzo miłe dziewczęta. – Chce je pan zaprosić do naszego stolika? – nieco przestraszył się Józef. – A dlaczegóż by nie? Chyba, chyba, że pan sobie tego nie życzy. W takim razie... Rozłożył ręce, a Józef roześmiał się: – Z pana to musi być nie lada kobieciarz! – Jednak może?... – Ależ proszę! Niech mnie pan nie bierze za odludka. W gruncie rzeczy nie chciał tych kobiet przy stoliku, lecz był już odrobinę zawiany, a że wdzięczność dla Swojskiego stopniowo zmieniała się w nim w rozrzewnienie, nie umiałby mu niczego odmówić. Skoro obecność tych fortancerek sprawia mu przyjemność, niech sobie użyje. Panienki okazały się bardzo miłymi towarzyszkami. Zwłaszcza mała czarna Hiszpanka, która zajęła się Józefem. Tęga blondynka usiadła przy Swojskim. Przy trzeciej butelce szampana wyłoniło się zagadnienie przeniesienia się do gabinetu. Hiszpanka obiecywała zaśpiewać, a blondynka popisać się tańcem. Ponieważ na sali towarzystwo rozbawionych fortancerek nie należało do najbardziej przystojnych dla poważnego obywatela, Józef zgodził się na gabinet bez namysłu. Na nowym miejscu Swojski oświadczył, że winien jest rewanż i kazał podać jeszcze dwie butelki na swój rachunek, jednakże zanim wypito pierwszą, gdzieś zapodział się wraz z blondynką. Józef zrywał się kilkakrotnie, pragnąc iść na poszukiwania, lecz jego perswazje ginęły w pocałunkach Hiszpanki. Sofa była szeroka i znacznie wygodniejsza niż kozetka w saloniku ciotki Michaliny na ulicy Freta. Kategoria:Kiwony